The present invention relates to sealing rings or sealing washers for interposition between generally parallel opposed surfaces. The sealing ring of the present invention is particularly effective when used to seal the space or joint between metal surfaces and when the ring seal itself is formed of metal. One conventional and extensively used sealing ring for this purpose is hollow and of C-shaped radial cross-section. It, however, has the disadvantage that in certain circumstances, for instance when used in conjunction with very badly machined surfaces or when subjected for some reason to lateral restraint its effective resilience becomes greatly reduced or even disappears.
Another form of sealing ring which has been extensively used may be regarded as being of modified C-shaped radial cross-section since the ends of the C are extended radially outwards in a divergent fashion and are intended to make contact with the surfaces which are to be sealed. However, this form of sealing ring also is unsatisfactory when used in conjunction with very badly machined surfaces.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a sealing ring which is effective for the sealing of the space or joint between roughly machined surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sealing ring made of metal which will effectively seal the joint between roughly machined metal surfaces.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a sealing ring capable of developing a counter-pressure which serves to enhance the sealing between terminal extensions of the sealing ring and the joint between machined generally parallel surfaces.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to persons versed in the art to which the invention pertains from the ensuing description.